


into the ashes, no return

by oh_captain



Series: Creature Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Stiles, Creeper Peter, Dragons, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski wasn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catching_Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_Spark/gifts).



Claudia Stilinski wasn't human.

To be more specific, she was a dragon.

And like all supernatural things, dragons were complicated.

There were the Tierce Dragons, lowest in rank, least in power and mostly foot soldiers to the rest. They weren't much, and their 'immortality' had an expiration date as soon as they gave birth.

The next were Secondary Dragons. They had more magic, and their power was stronger. Tierce and Secondary were the most common Dragons to find. Secondary Dragons only lived a handful of years after the birth of their child.

  
The highest rank, and more admired, was Alpha Dragons. They were strong, and lived many many decades after the birth of their baby.

It is known that when the baby is growing it sucks the immortality from the parent, whoever is carrying it, and the magic of the parent. All three genders could carry the baby, but Alpha Dragons that were female...

It was a rare find.

Dragons and humans used to live in peace, but, as humans do, they became scared of the things they couldn't control. Of the thing more powerful than them.

And so, The Great War started.

Rogue druids, called darachs, kept the portal between worlds opened while the battle raged, letting humans invade into the land the Dragons had stayed for thousands of years.

Claudia's name was Ashasend and she was an Alpha Dragon. If you followed her into battle, you were guaranteed to win.

She was the best of the best.

But the numbers dwindled as the humans won. They grew fast and died fast, but it was enough to kill them off. Ashasend couldn't bear to watch her family die any longer.

She went to the human world and sealed the portal between worlds, changing into a human, because she could not sustain herself as a dragon with almost all of her magic put into sealing those seals.

She lived with society for centuries, living in the world, but never participating.

She watched it all, saw everything change in the blink of an eye.

Her magic came back within those years, replenishing the space in her second heart. It was always nice to have those connections with it, the only thing that kept her sane. That reminded her that she wasn't crazy.

And then she did the one thing she knew she'd regret.  
In the 20th century, she fell in love with a human named Tom Stilinski.

On June 16th, 1988, they got engaged, and on that same day the next year, they got married. Tom was training to go into law enforcements. She painted her people.

She painted her world. But she didn't have all the colors, because dragon eyes were kaleidoscopes of colors humans couldn't imagine. It made her sad and some days she would think of them.

But on those days, Tom would hug her and kiss her shoulder, murmur something about how beautiful she looked and how it was a shame she would frown.

And Claudia would roll her eye and smile and he would distract her.

But sometime it took form in nightmares, sleep paralysis and she would get lack of sleep.

John always held her though. Always loved her.

And he did. He loved her, and she loved him too. But she never told him what she was, never explained to him. He might think she was a monster and she couldn't lose what she just got.

By the time Tom made it to be the deputy of some big town, he was transferred to some small town by the name of Beacon Hills.

He became a deputy there. BHPD was lucky to have him, in Claudia's opinion.

They fell in love with the town all too quickly, and Claudia loved how nice this place was. Even the werewolves got along with the humans.  
.  
Claudia sat in the bathroom, getting lost to the feeling of a tug on her magic. On her immortality.

She put a hand on her stomach, smiling widely.

It was an Alpha. She was gonna give birth to an Alpha Dragon.

She laughed, delighted by the feeling.

A knock came on the door of the bathroom.

"Claudia? You okay?" Tom called.

She jumped up, grinning and flinging the door open. Tom looked surprised before smiling at her.

"Baby!" she squealed.

He blinked. "Baby?" he asked, not comprehending.

"Tom, baby! I'm pregnant!" she crowed.

He blinked again before a grin spread on his face. "Baby!" he surged forward to hug her.

She threw her arms around him and he twirled her around. There was laughing and cheering and kissing. But most of all, there was happiness.  
.  
The best part of a supernatural pregnancy had to be that it was short. Six months later and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Tom held him before giving the little guy to Claudia.

She smiled up at him before down to the baby.

"Can we name him after my father?" she asked, looking to Tom.

The man smiled widely nodding. "Yeah," he agreed.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes at the strong little one in her arms. He would be stronger when his second heart grew on his 18 birthday.

"Asendamos Uthus Stilinski," she murmured.

Tom startled at the name. "That's a mouthful," he stated.

She shot him a glare.

He held up his hands, playful teasing smile on his face. "Its nice, no one else will have the name, what's the origin?" he asked.

"Its older than any culture," she cooed to the young one, speaking to John.

The baby was human, but not for long. In those few short human years, he'd turn 18 and he'd start the change. All the knowledge would be in his head. The second heart was a thing dragons lived on.

Until then, the power would make Asendamos restless.  
.  
She watched him grow, and he was beautiful for a human. Her gorgeous little boy. The next great king. She could feel it, that he was meant for power. He was smart.

The only problem was the humans diagnosed him with ADHD and stuffed with pills that didn't work for anything. The magic in him burned it up.  
.  
When he turned 7, she got cancer. The second heart of the dragon part of her died and became a tumor sticking to her lungs. A strange string of the flu was the thing that was her undoing.

The Stilinski family all sat there, in the hospital while Claudia got chemo pumped into her. It wouldn't work. Stiles knew. Both of his parents were silent so he let his voice fill the silence, babbling about his day.

The youngling hardly slept in fear she'd pass away while he did. He didn't eat because eating meant being away from his mom and even if they brought it, he didn't eat unless Claudia split it with him. Too concerned for her.

He hardly left his mothers side. Always trying to distract her. And sometimes she'd tell him stories of their people, of Camelot.

And he'd babble about how cool that was, and how could there be a color that doesn't exist?

She'd laugh and try to explain before giving him a headshake.

"You'll understand one day Asendamos," she smiled.

He'd tell her about his day and what cool squirrel he saw, spoke of what one of the nurses had told him about the circulatory system. Hospitals were a thing of interest.

She smiled and listened. And one night, the deputy left on an emergency call of a car crash. He would be right back... At lest, he had said he was.

But instead he stayed with the girl as she died, not knowing the same was happening to his wife. That her heart was slowing in time with Claudia's.

Stiles had noticed the heart monitor slowing.

His words increased in panic and he was gasping for breath. He couldn't breathe.

She wasn't breathing either, all her vitals on the monitor stopping, a high pitched squeal coming from it. And just like that, Asendamos had his first panic attack


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski isn't human either.

The sheriff held out the letter to his son. "Your mother... She wanted you to have this on your 18th birthday," he murmured.

Stiles felt his mouth work a little before he took the envelope in numb fingers. That's how it was these days, Stiles constantly feeling numb.

After everything he'd been through, all he got out of this whole thing was the feeling of novocaine in his system even though he hadn't taken any. 'After everything', the words were laughable at best.

Stiles tipped his head to his father, giving a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Tom smiled back at his son, before walking out and closing the door softly.

Stiles set the letter down, letting his fingertips drag across the paper before he laid down to think. To process 'everything'.

After everything had gone down with Scott and Lydia and Jackson and Derek and the rest, Derek had forgiven Scott and took him into the pack. Jackson had ripped Gerard's throat out before joining, though. Revenge...

Scott had ditched Stiles and Allison had fled to Stiles for support, for a rock in her life. A friend. Lydia had spent so much with Jackson that when he left for London or whatever, she was painfully aware of Allison missing from her side. And that's how Stiles got two new friends. The peace didn't last for long.

Because that's when the new English teacher had turned out to be an evil druid and started to ritualistically sacrifice people. Of course. And one of the first people she went to was Stiles, because, her words, 'he was filled with so much potential, it was incredible he hadn't been approached by others yet'. The whole thing was warped. He refused, though the thought of becoming a force to be reckoned with was tempting, he couldn't betray everyone. Not like they did to him.

So she'd whisked his father away, taking him to some undisclosed location, followed by Melissa and Chris. Allison ran to Stiles for help, and Stiles turned to Deaton, who offered replacing their parents in the sacrifice, but it 'came at a price'. There would always be darkness. And Stiles preferred a little darkness to no dad. So two tubs were filled with ice, water and holly. 

That's when Scott came in, demanding to know to fight the druid and seeing Stiles and Allison already there, he then almost attacked Stiles to know why they were there.

Deaton stopped him and Stiles got in, looking to Allison and letting her hold him down. Hold him under until he drowned.

Next was Allison, drowned by Scott, because if anyone had to, it had to be him. Deaton told Scott what was going on, but Scott almost completely ignored what Deaton was saying in favor of doing it because Allison was. 

So Deaton drowned Scott and he waited.

Stiles was up first, gasping and sputtering, claiming to know where the parents were, and that something was coming. Something dangerous. And a little more then he let Deaton know. 

He hopped up and got his keys, grabbing a towel and running out, not waiting. He got in and drove towards the nemeton, towards the basement. 

It was just his luck that someone ran in front of his vehicle, causing his stiff arms to jerk the wheel and crash.

The savior of the story ended up being Scott, who got there just in the nick of time, Allison supporting Stiles from where she'd pulled him out of his jeep. He had hugged her as soon as he woke up and she had dragged him after Scott. The sheriff hugged Allison first, seeing her first, holding her close and breathing her in before he did the same to Stiles and Chris held Allison in strong arms. Melissa was next, hugging Stiles tight and strong and god Stiles almost sobbed there. Chris clapped his shoulder and sent a glare to Scott who was checking over his mom. 

That's when their English teacher had popped up, looking like a mutilated corpse. And Peter had come behind her, grabbing her throat and tearing it out before she could do anything. He'd nodded to Scott and Stiles and Chris and Allison before disappearing.

Scott had turned to Stiles to murmur, "He refused to join Derek."

Stiles had shrugged and started to limp away with his father, both men leaning on each other for support.

That had been last week and Stiles knew something was coming, was here already, was getting ready to boil over at any second, because this is Beacon Hills. Never a dull moment.

Stiles rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and burying his face into his pillow.

 

Waking up practically killed him. Something wasn't right, and he didn't feel like investigating at the moment. Instead he rolled over, in a puddle of-

That had him up in an instant, seeing some weird kind of film covering him all over. His filmy fingers slid under where it was on his arm, ripping it off from the opposite. Preparing for what was under it.

Underneath, his arm was scaly, rough and calloused looking. He used his scale covered hand to remove the rest, discovering that it went up to his elbows, dusting over his shoulders but leaving his upper arm bare. He marveled at the color, words not coming to him to describe it because he had never seen this color before, it was impossible. 

He followed to looked at his legs, that did much the same, flecks of coppery color where his beauty marks had been. He pursed his lips and looked at the nails that had become black and elongated. His toe nails had the same look.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood, feeling an extension of muscles behind him.

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out very slowly before looking at, you guessed it, his tail.

Much like his hands and arm and legs, it had the same rough calloused feel and the color. the color was dark, and if he had to use a human color, he'd say blackish, but not. Not at all. The coppery of his freckles were closely to gold, but not. 

And when he saw the tail, he saw the wings. 

They were beautiful and leathery, rough, but smoother than the rest of him. Still that indescribable color that caused warmth to him. He stretched them feeling the bones in them. They fluttered a little, scary in a beautiful way. He could see that they towered over his head, powerful and broadcasting. A sign of supremacy. 

A line of jagged bone connected the wings to each other and down his spine to his tail. 

Stiles stretched, feeling muscles bunch, feeling his _new_ muscles bunch. All these new parts, new bones, new organs. He could feel them, feel them beating in time with his hearts.

A yawn ripped through him before he could stop it and he lowered his arms after it finished so he could start towards his bathroom. To see everything.

Stiles paused though, cocking his head so his ears could pick up any noises from the sheriff.

There was none, giving Stiles the all clear on going out.

He flung open the bathroom door too hard, the door knob crushing into the wall and causing a perfect circle of a hole. Stiles hands came up as if to stop it but too late.

He winced and bit his lip. His teeth felt different, sharper, harder. He released his lip and looked in the mirror finally.

"Oh, shit," Stiles breathed.

His eyes were this complex shade of red, slits standing in for his pupils, even though said pupils were blown. And said blown eyes caught on his horns. Freaking horns, of all things. Wings, tail, horns. He's Satan incarnate. 

At that thought, a bubble of laughter came from him and he reached up to feel the bones protruding from his head, where his hair met his forehead. 

He briefly wondered what would happen if he cut them off but quickly decided it was too painful to even think. There were probably nerve endings there or some shit designed to make them impossible to remove without extreme pain.

Stiles dragged himself from his image to the shower, because the filmy stuff covering him was getting quite uncomfortable.

 

Stiles sat on his bed in boxer shorts with a hole cut out and was currently trying to cut two holes into his shirt when his phone buzzed.

He sighed, putting the scissors down to pick up his phone.

Lydia's face and name lit up his screen, along with her text.

'Stilinski, there better be a v good reason y u r missing my campaign for prom queen'

Stiles blinked owlishly. 

'Sorry Lyds, having a mid life crisis right now'  he sent back.

'that's the best u got stilinski?' he could feel her glare. Legitimately feel her glare through the phone.

'i'm having a situation Lydia' he sent and starting chewing his lip again, despite the lethal teeth he had in his mouth.

'Situation? What kind?' she responded.

He stopped biting his lip to think. 'the supernatural kind' he finally sent.

'I'll be there after school, you make a list of everything you did yesterday' came the demand.

He sighed, setting his phone aside to look around.

His eyes caught on the letter from his mom and with shaking fingers he scrambled to grab it and open it, almost getting the scissors implanted in his leg. 

He managed to get the papers out, and the necklace, that sort of fell to the bed listlessly.

The gem on it had him freezing, staring in awe and not moving at all. The colors were swirling, were there and just a little farther out of his grasp then his mind could comprehend, because wow.

Wow.

He didn't touch it while unfolding the papers, finally tearing his eyes away to read.

And to his utter horror, there it was.

The truth, all laid out for him. 

 

 

He heard Lydia come in, more than let her in.

She marched to his room where he laid on his bed lazily, flicking his tail while he browsed the internet on everything it had on dragons. Dragons and magic and the gem he had which his mom had said to keep close to him, to help keep him human, but he didn't understand, so it was in his sock drawer for now.

Lydia's mouth turned into a mess, like she just ate a lemon. "Stiles." Her voice was flat. "What the hell did you do?"

"Here," He held out the letter from his mom to her, continuing his internet search. "We still have that copy of the bestiary?" He mumbled as she took it, rather snappily.

She nodded as she read. 

He paused from looking at the computer, to look at her.

So many things were altered in his new eyes, like the color of her hair, more strawberry blonde than before. Or her lipstick now the color of wet dark pink paint.

He tilted his head, rolling to a sitting position to look her over in slight awe.

A smile ticked onto his face when she raised a brow at him in annoyance. 

She put the papers down to walk over to him and touch his hands, feeling it, feeling his nails, moving to his face to move his lips like he was a dog and check out his gums and teeth. Next she shoved his head forward to look at his neck and feel there, going to his wings, where he slightly jerked and lightly pushed her away.

She stumbled though, saying it was a little too hard.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Reflex."

She nodded, as if storing this information. Probably to put it in her own bestiary. 

"Okay, so, how do we make you look normal?" she demanded.

 "I got nothing," He shrugged, letting his tail flick. It's weird to know how to control muscles he previously didn't have, bend bones that were so new, yet so strong. 

She lifted the papers, flipping and skimming before her 'aha' smile came on her lips. "You're mother gave you a necklace?" She asked.He nodded, moving to get it out of his sock drawer.

She went to grab it, but Stiles moved it out of her reach, giving her a disapproving frown. She rolled rolled her eyes but waved at him.

"Put it on," She demanded, 

He slipped it on, and he could feel the power of it, feel the constant thrum. 

"Oh," he stated and easily felt the wings slip away and his horns disappear and his nails retracted and the skin shimmered before seemingly melting into the rest of his flesh. The tail was gone in a few seconds as well.

"There you are Stiles," She said softly. "Should we tell the others?"

"Allison, yeah," He nodded his assent.

She whipped out her phone and dialed the brunette.

 

Stiles lounged with the girls and lazily watched Netflix and helped Lydia with her campaign.

Apparently, Elaine White had run against her and the bimbo thought she had a chance. What a fool, Lydia was already setting up charts and polls. It was scary, in all actuality.

The sheriff peaked in when he got home and smiled. "Stiles, your babcia called to tell you happy birthday," he said and left him.

"It's your birthday today?" Lydia asked offhandedly as she pulled her gaze from the tv. Her hands stilled from where she had aimlessly been messing with some paper.

Allison punched Stiles in the arm lightly, giving him a teasing scowl.

He chuckled. "Yeah." Was the only word he offered on the subject. Not wanting to elaborate. His mind was already going a mile a minute, best not add a lot of fumbling words to the mix. It seemed like all that excessive energy he usually had was gone. Like it was added to some deep well of... storage.

"Want to go bowling? Trick question." Lydia stated as she stood, pausing Netflix and putting her heels on. Allison did the same, putting her jacket on and sliding her boots on. Because Allison is practical and a blessing while Lydia was the Queen of Hell. 

Stiles groaned, putting on socks and shoes and throwing a green jacket on over his grey shirt. He followed the girls downstairs, yelled to his dad they were going out and giving Lydia his keys. Might as well, because she controlled everything else.

 

He sat there, watching Lydia get a spare, and her happy dance. He laughed when Allison threatened to leave if Lydia didn't stop bragging. He got up for his turn but froze when he saw the pack enter. Because they could never do anything nice. And especially not for his birthday. They always had to come and ruin it, didn't they? That alone made him want to unleash rage on them, and ruin them but he easily reigned in his anger.

Erica and Boyd lead them in, Isaac close behind with Scott and Derek and Peter strolling in casually last. The assholes.

Stiles looked to Allison and Lydia and they looked too. Lydia waved a hand at them, as if they didn't matter and Allison ignored them, smiling brightly at Stiles. 

He took his turn, getting a strike and sitting down, taking long pulls from his soda. They can't see you, you can't see them. It's a win win, he thinks to himself.

"Batman!" Erica sang from behind him. He turned slightly and gave her a welcoming smile. Might as well smile for the camera, if he was gonna play his role. 

"Catwoman," He greeted.

"What's the occasion?" She asked. 

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to bowl. You?" He said conversationally.

"Pack bonding." She rolled her eyes heavily as Derek input their names.

Stiles laughed, drawing Peter's eyes to him. 

"You have fun with that," He smiled and turned, ending the conversation. Just looking at them was nauseating. 

Lydia stood, stomping up and retrieving her ball. Allison sat next to Stiles, putting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and laid his head on top of hers, watching Lydia get every pin but two.

Lydia gave an over exaggerated sigh and looked poutily at Stiles, making him laugh. Allison quickly joined, calling at her that she could do it. 

Bowling was fun, he decided when Allison had one by one point over Lydia and Stiles losing with a 189. Which was ridiculous.

They left, laughing and Stiles stopped to wave bye at Erica who grinning and waved back before Isaac nudged her.

Stiles didn't look at them after that, all of them returning the shoes and leaving.

"Thanks guys," he stated to them both. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he smiled.

"No pro-" Allison started. A hand gripped his throat, interrupting her. 

He could feel a person pressing to his back, a nose coming to his neck to inhale. "Mmm, you," a voice, low and gravelly, said into his ear.

Stiles reached up to-- he didn't know. Do something. Then it clicked. 

He elbowed the person in the stomach and stamped on their foot, causing them to curse and let him go. He hustled the girls to his jeep, giving Lydia the keys and looking back to face his attacker.

There was no one there, but he could hear them. Hear them talking to someone else. "You said he was weak," the person hissed.

"He's an Alpha, they aren't weak. He's less strong then he will be by the time he matures. But he wont mature until he's 100." A second, accented voice growled back.

Fucking great, now there are people after him. People who know he's a dragon. Are they after him for power? What power did he have? 

 

Lydia drove to Allison's house, where she set up her mountain ash perimeter. He put his hands to the barrier blocking him in, looking to Allison and Lydia. 

"I'm a dragon."He finally stated. "An Alpha dragon. There are people after me for being an Alpha dragon." 

Lydia smiled softly. "Allison never did see you as you," she said, the voice of a woman prepared to get what she wants.

Stiles frowned at her. Of course she wasn't going to focus on the situation at hand. Probably just going to think about it in her spare time. Maybe lock him up until she could think of a solution.He shook his head and took off the necklace, setting it in his pocket.

It felt like he was back in his skin as soon as it appeared, something in him calming, something he didn't even know was ill at ease.

Allison blinked and grabbed his horns first thing, tugging and causing him to go with it.

"Allison, ow," He stated, making her laugh. She continued to feel the horns then moved down his face to look in his eyes. 

"What color is it to you?" He asked.

"Red," She stated.

Stiles pursed his lips, refusing to admit it wasn't red to him, it was a color he had never seen before, ever. He could see colors no one else could.

So, Allison's hands came to run over his hands, inspect his nails, look at his tail, but she avoided his wings, as if she knew. Lydia traced his horns instead, feeling them all over and causing him to wince sometimes and others to lean into it.

"Allison!" Chris came in, not even knocking. Stared at Stiles before pulling a gun and shooting him in the shoulder.

Stiles swore and swore again. His hand came up to clutch at his new injury. Fucking shit, Argent's man. You never know what to expect.

"Dad! It's Stiles!" Allison gasped in horror, looking at the injury.

Stiles waved her away, staring at Chris. "You just fucking shot me!" He stated before pushing his talons into his wound, until his nails caught the metal and he pinched it, dragging it out and throwing it at Chris lightly so it bounced on his chest. "What the hell? I thought we were cool."

"Instinct... what, you know, happened to your-you?" Chris asked, putting his gun away as the flesh knit back together. The disgust on Chris's face was evident, but it was his body language that hurt more.

"Bloodline... my mom..." Stiles shrugged, looking to him, then away. "Anyway..."

"What are you?" Chris asked. He sounded tired just by putting the words out there, like they pained him.

"I'm a dragon, and it seems werewolves and dragons have nothing on each other. There's no need to learn control because it's already there." He murmured. "And now I can say I have fast regenerative abilities." 

Chris blinked before sighing. "Beacon fucking Hills." He snarled before clapping Stiles on his healed shoulder. "I'm making hot cocoa." 

"Make one for me too!" Allison called.

"And me!" Lydia agreed.

 

Stiles dropped Lydia off first before going to his own and heading inside. The house wasn't empty, but the cruiser was gone. Was it the people from the bowling alley? How'd they even find him? Have they been waiting here?

Stiles got defensive fast, heading for the single heart beat in the kitchen. 

"I noticed it last night." Peter stated when Stiles slipped in with his bat.

"Noticed what?" Stiles sighed and put the bat down, sitting opposite the man in the kitchen. Jesus, it was just Peter. Who had broken in somehow. Despite a lot of mountain ash windows.

"You have two hearts." Peter said, conversational as always. Like it was typical.

Stiles sighed, getting up and getting down tea bags. "Yeah?" Stiles asked as he filled the kettle with water, putting it on the fire.

"Yeah," Peter looked to him, a little perplexed. "Why do you have two hearts?"

"Well, see," Stiles paused, sighing. He sat at the table, relaxing for a second to feel the itch under his skin. "Would you like me to show you?" 

"More than anything," Peter's smile turned sharp so fast, it could have caused whiplash. Stiles took off his necklace, putting it in his pocket.

Peter's mouth opened in surprise before quickly being hid behind a knowing smile. "I always knew you had potential." 

Stiles gave him his best bitch face.

"So, you know what I am. Do you know anything about the people that are after me?" Stiles demanded, leaning forward.


End file.
